true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Beasts
In the Cloud Wilderness, there were three types of beasts that would attack humans. They were the wild beasts, fierce beasts and the desolate beasts. Wild Beasts Wild beasts were the most common kind of beasts. They were similar to tigers and leopards on Earth. An experienced hunter, even if they lacked martial arts would be able to capture one using traps. Fierce Beasts They were a power unto itself. They were comparable in strength to a Purple Blood warrior.There were many fierce beasts in the Cloud Wilderness. In fact, the greatest threat hunters of the tribe who went out to hunt, were these fierce beasts.There were many times the number of fierce beasts than desolate beasts. In the entire Cloud Wilderness, there were only fierce beasts out of the human’s wonderlands.These fierce beasts had the power to absorb Heaven Earth Yuan Qi, and through that, they could grow stronger.Killing these fierce beasts could easily allow them to be refined into a relic. Hence, it was no surprise that many of these fierce beast relics were consumed by the large family clans. Known Fierce Beasts * Blood Stone Gigantic Beast * Purple Teeth Bat Desolate Beasts They lived in wilderness. Desolate beasts are the strongest beasts, and only very large tribes are able to hunt them. Eating a piece of them gives a lot of strength. If one eats it for prolonged periods, one can become a warrior very quickly.However, in large tribes, the young had desolate beasts for their meals, and it was actually not considered valuable among the big tribes. Although desolate beasts were hard to hunt, a desolate beast was over ten meters high and weighed a few tons. It was sufficient to feed ten people for years. A desolate beast’s greatest improvement over a fierce beast was the ability to control Heaven Earth energy. Just like a warrior’s manifestation of Yuan Qi, a desolate beast could control the Heaven Earth energy to form its own moves to attack its enemy. To the proud elites in the large tribes, the meat of the desolate beasts was for the commoners. What they ate was the desolate beasts’ bones, or desolate bones.All the essence in the desolate beasts was in their desolate bones. A huge set of desolate beast skeleton could be refined through a special method to obtain a bean-sized desolate bone essence. In this world, there were several levels of desolate beasts. Some desolate beasts could turn over the seven seas and cut through mountains. Although desolate beasts were strong, but they would lay dormant in areas known as “Desolate Lands” that had dense power of Desolates. As long as one avoided the “Desolate Lands”, they would be safe. Classification * Normal Ranked Desolate Beasts '''- Mid to Late Purple Blood Realm combat prowess * '''Elite Ranked Desolate Beasts - Peak Purple Blood Realm to Early Yuan Foundation Realm Combat Prowess * General Ranked Desolate Beasts '''- Mid to Late Yuan Foundation Realm combat prowess * '''King Ranked Desolate Beasts - Peak Yuan Foundation Realm to Early Dao Seed Realm combat prowess * Primal Ranked Desolate Beasts - Mid to Late Dao Seed Realm combat prowess * Primordial Ranked Desolate Beasts - Peak Dao Seed Realm to Early Yuan Opening Realm combat prowess * [[Primordial Spirit|'Primordial Spirit']] For a deslate beast to be strong, its bloodline played a most important role. Typically, a desolate beast with a primordial bloodline tended to be stronger.If one could kill a primordial strain and obtain its bones and blood, one could refine them into relics and elixirs and their value would be immeasurable. When desolate beasts which reached primordial level, they would all have their individual differences. Due to their upbringing and the treasures they ate, the Heaven Earth essence they absorbed would be different. Hence, they would have different looks and different abilities. Known Desolate Beasts * Unknown / Unranked Desolate Beasts : **Strength Omega Ape **Heavenly Armored Rhinoceros **Thousand Mountain Bear **Lin Snake **Heart Piercing Snake **Golden Line Snake **Specter Python **Three Spotted Tiger **Thousand Feet Black Silkworm **Blackwater Ancient Crocodile **Double Winged Ox Demon **Metallic Fire Ant **Black Gold Ox **Blue Blood Ape **Fire Falcon **Golden Eyed Tiger **Lava Fire Lizard **Earth Spirit Turtle **Metal-Winged Eagle **Eight Limbed Sea Dragon **Bone Eroding Turtle **Shadow Shark * Normal Ranked Desolate Beasts : ** Purple Gold Chimera ** Frost Python ** Chi Lin ** Fierce Divine Tiger ** Ferocious Fire Bird ** Crackling Fire Beast ** Glacier Snow Wolf ** Fire-eyed Wolf * Elite Ranked Desolate Beasts : * General Ranked Desolate Beasts : ** Six-headed Lightning Snake ** Flaming Fire Python * King Ranked Desolate Beasts : ** Three Eyed Spider * Primal Ranked Desolate Beasts : * Primordial Ranked Desolate Beasts : **Chimera **Nine Headed Hydra * *'Divine Ranked Desolate Beasts :' ** Three Legged Golden Crow ** Five Clawed Golden Dragon ** Rainbow Phoenix ** Fire Qi Lin Spirit Beasts Spirit beasts are different to desolate beasts. A desolate beast’s strength comes from the Power of Desolates, while a spirit beast’s strength comes from Heaven Earth Yuan Qi. Known Spirit Beasts * Dragon Transforming Silver Python Fey Beasts Fey Beasts are found in the Sinkhole and Chaos Heavens. Some Fey beasts could take on a human form after cultivating to a certain realm. They could copulate with Fey to produce offspring, but such situations were rare. However, once a child was born from this union, they would usually have extremely potent bloodlines. Known Fey Beasts * Sea Serpent Category:Races